


If I Could Tell You

by Rowboat129



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Human Sides, M/M, Song fic, dear Even Hansen, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowboat129/pseuds/Rowboat129
Summary: Virgil has something he needs to tell Roman, but he doesn’t know how. So he decides to sing it instead.





	If I Could Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea while reading another fic, so I just decided to write it. I hope you enjoy.

Roman sat in the courtyard in the shade of a tree. He watched the sunlight on the ground as it danced through the leaves. It was relaxing out here, but Roman still wondered why his friends hadn’t shown up to their usual lunch spot yet.

Just then, he saw his friend Virgil walk over, purple hair and all. He was carrying his guitar. Roman had heard that Virgil wrote his own songs, but he had never actually heard him play.

“Hey Virge,” Roman greeted. “Any idea what’s taking Pat and Logan so long?”

“Oh, yeah. Um, they’ll be a little bit,” Virgil responded slightly awkwardly. Roman could tell he was feeling anxious by how fidgety he was being. “Can I ask you something kind of weird?” Virgil asked.

“Of course,” Roman responded.

“So, I have a crush on this guy, and I sort of wrote a love song for him. I was wondering if maybe I could play it for you and, like, see if it’s good or whatever,” Virgil said, playing with the cuffs of his sleeves.

Roman was slightly surprised. Virgil never played for him. Whenever he got caught listening to him Virgil would quickly stop. 

“Of course. I shall always support the noble adventure of love.”

“Oh-ok,” Virgil said. It almost seemed he was hoping Roman would say no. He sat down and propped up his guitar. Then he played a few experimental chords and cleared his throat.

“I think there’s nothing like you smile,  
Just sort of subtle and perfect and real.” Roman smiled. Virgil had a wonderful voice. It wasn’t like Roman’s, who had a very loud, grand singing voice, well suited for theatre. Virgil’s voice was soft and sweet, like a lullaby. Roman let a soft smile settle on his lips, which Virgil then mirrored.

“I think you never know how wonderful that smile can make someone feel.  
I know whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans.”  
This line surprised Roman a bit. He glanced down at the cuffs of his own jeans that were covered in scribbled stars. When he looked back up to Virgil, he could see the faintest hints of blush behind Virgil’s pale foundation.

“And I noticed that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines.” It was weird. It seemed every line Virgil was singing lined up with Roman. _But this song isn’t for me, it’s for Virgil’s crush,_ Roman thought.

“But I kept it all inside my head.  
What I say, I left unsaid.  
And, though I wanted to,  
I couldn’t talk to you.  
I could find the way,  
but I would always say  
If I could tell you,  
yell you everything I see.  
If I could tell you  
how you’re everything to me.  
But we’re a million worlds apart,  
and I don’t know how I would even start.  
If I could tell you.”

Virgil seemed to refuse to look Roman in the eyes as if he was afraid to see what Roman thought of him at the moment.

“Is that it?” Roman asked as Virgil played a short musical interlude.

“Oh, no. There’s more,” Virgil said timidly. He looked up a Roman for a moment as he sang the beginning of the next verse.

“I think you look really pretty, UH I mean, it looked pretty cool when you put violet streaks in your hair.” Roman giggles a bit at Virgil’s slip up. He must have been thinking about his special Prince Charming, whoever that may be. He could now clearly see Virgil’s blush through his makeup. He was so cute when he was flustered.

“And I wonder how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn’t there.” Virgil seemed to get over his little slip up, but still refused to look at Roman again.

“But I kept it all inside my head.  
What I say, I left unsaid.  
And, though I wanted to,  
I couldn’t talk to you.  
I could find the way,  
but I would always say  
If I could tell you,  
yell you everything I see.  
If I could tell you  
how you’re everything to me.  
But we’re a million worlds apart,  
and I don’t know how I would even start.  
If I could tell you.  
If I could tell you,  
but what do when there’s this great divide?  
And what do you do when the distance is too wide?  
And how do you say,  
I love you?  
I love you.  
I love you!  
But we’re a million worlds apart,  
and I don’t know how I would even start.  
If I could tell you.  
If I could...”

As Virgil finished the song, Roman could see that his grey eyes were shiny with tears. He quickly wiped them away and finally looked up at Roman.

“So, what did you think?” He timidly asked, as if he was afraid of the answer.

“I think it was beautiful. That is sure to win over your Prince Charming,” Roman said, and Virgil’s face lit up with a bit of hope. “If you don’t mind me asking, who is this mystery man you are so enamored with?” Virgil’s face immediately fell.

“Really Roman? I thought I was being super obvious!” Virgil said exasperatedly. Roman just looked at him confused. “It’s you! I... I love you, Roman.”

“Oh, OH!” Roman said, finally understanding. After coming to this realization, Roman felt his face rush with heat. His face was almost as red as the letterman jacket he was wearing.

“Logan and Patton convinced me to do this,” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know, it’s really weird and awkward, and if you don’t feel the same way, I understand, I mean, I probably don’t deserve you and-“ he rambled until he was cut if by Roman’s lips. They both melted into the kiss, just embracing each others touch. When they finally pulled apart it felt too soon.

“I think it was beautiful and romantic. You are most definitely worthy of my love, Virgil,” Roman said. Just after he said this, Patton rushes over and pulled them into a tight group hug. Logan soon followed after.

“Oh, I knew you could do it kiddo,” he said.

“Wait, were you watching the whole time?!” Virgil asked. His face became bright pink, even under all the makeup he wore. “Dude! You said you and Logan would wait in the library!”

“Yes, And I suggested we should have done as suggested, as I had forseen your frustration at us for not doing so. However, Patton wanted to quote ‘make sure our kiddo was doing ok,’ end-quote,” Logan said in his usual calculated, monotone voice.

“Yeah, but everything worked out in the end, right?” Patton said, gesturing to Virgil and Roman’s hands that were clasped tightly around each other. They hadn’t even realized they were in that position, but once they did they still didn’t move.

“Yeah, I guess it did,” Virgil said with a sheepish grin in Roman’s direction.

The bell rang moments later and Roman and Virgil walked to their next class hand in hand, glad there was no longer a divide between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. If you have any comments or criticism, please leave a comment and/or kudos. Hope you have a great day.


End file.
